the_fourth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Before point buys, traits, retraining rules, or when you can take the Leadership feat, we begin with a concept. Until your concept has been gone over or discussed with GM Rainbow and GM Gold in private, no part of your character is approved. We cannot stress enough the importance of a good backstory to a character in this world. We understand that it is hard to come up with a concept before you start playing around with backstories, traits, and math- so by all means, feel free to draft up a PC based on the rules below. Just know that your character getting approved comes in 2 stages- and the first of those to pass through is your character’s concept, the second is the audit of your sheet. As a final note- just because you make a backstory that is well written, that may justify an overpowering combination of traits, feats, and class abilities, does not mean you will be allowed to do so. Not every Half-Orc is, or needs to be, a Sacred Tattoo Half-Orc. Not every trait set needs to be Reactionary + 1. Play your character and the fantasy game, not the rollplay arms race. Point Buy: 25, with one stat allowed to be 8 before racials Classes: All classes that are not 3PP are allowed, and not allowed. It is conditional on your character concept, class, traits, and intent for your build. This means you are free to pick any Paizo Legal class or archetype, but this does not automatically mean you will get to play it. HD: We use max HD for all HD! Races: All races that are not 3PP are allowed, and not allowed. It is conditional on your character concept, class, traits, and intent for your build. Traits: 2, 3 with a drawback, society and campaign traits allowed on a very individual and conditional basis. Stay away from anything that gives you automatic favor with an NPC mentioned in this section. Background Skills: You are allowed 2 and only 2 background skills and skill ranks per level. You may not retrain these, even when all else is allowed to be retrained. You may only put your extra two ranks for background skills into background skills. Starting Gold: 'Upon approval of your character's concept you will be told to draft a list of items adding up to a total of 300 GP for your Hunt. '''You do not have or start with these items- ' this list is for Quartermaster Millie and the Captain assigned to your Hunt. '''Retraining: Conditionally allowed, with costs, quests, and events determined by GM Gold and GM Rainbow. If you pick something at low levels just for the sake of retraining them at higher levels, this will not be allowed. Please play your class, play what you want in the first place, and trust your GM's. Combinations of VMC and multiclass are not allowed. Rules regarding firearms are “None / Very Rare”- no one may start as a gunslinger, and the feats are unavailable. 3PP / Other Paizo Materials Allowed: Make Crafting Work, Karzoug’s Expanded Craft, Background Skills, Retraining Category:Player's Guide